Hold Me Once Again Larry Stylinson
by idaho-roll
Summary: Larry Stylinson/ Harry is left with a broken heart after a messy break-up with his secret ex-boyfriend, Louis. But is it possible that Louis still has strong feelings for Harry?
1. Haunting Memories

Chills went up my spine as I looked out of my wide open window. The ground was a long way down, and I knew it was enough to put me out of my misery. I had nothing holding me back. "Louis wouldn't miss me anyways.", I thought. I climbed out, standing on the small ledge. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't fall just yet. Suddenly, Louis' face materialized in my mind. My eyes shot open, and I scrambled back into my room. He may have shattered me to a point where it was permanent, but he was still the love of my life. I couldn't live without him, even if it had been months since we'd been in contact. He crushed my heart, but I was still holding on. The last memory I have of him leaves me breathless, tears running down my face.

***4 months earlier***

_I sat under the tree near Louis' home; The grey one with the twisted roots. _

_I could see Louis walking towards me, his face expressionless._

_ I stood up, eager to see my lovely boyfriend._

_"Hey" I said, pulling him into me for a tight hug._

_"Uh, hi." He murmured, distracted by something._

_After I had let go, we stood for a good five minutes, not saying a word._

_"Harry..." He started, stopping for a moment to think._

_My heart slightly sped up. What could be going on?_

_"I... I can't do this anymore" He whispered._

_"Do what anymore?" I asked, getting more nervous._

_"This. Us. I can't be with you anymore" He rambled._

_My heart practically stopped. I didn't take another breath._

_"W-Why?" I stuttered._

_"We just can't. We hid it for a whole year. Yeah, it was exciting and amazing in the beginning, but... Things change, mate. I'm sorry." He whispered. And with that, he turned and walked away._

_My legs gave out, and I fell to the ground. Tears were pouring from my eyes, and I couldn't breathe._

_"LOUIS! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" I screamed._

_Louis never bothered to stop walking, or even turn around, which tore me up even more. I kept screaming, the pain seeping into me._

_I hadn't bothered to get up. Niall came looking for me the next day. He brought me to my house, and stayed the night to try and comfort me. I didn't get any better._

***Current time***

I haven't spoken to anyone besides Niall since that day. Liam and Zayn still text me constantly, trying to get ahold of me. I haven't replied once, I didn't wanna have to explain why I had dissappeared and where all of my scars had come from.

My phone had started ringing, breaking the silence. I look at the name, which happens to be Niall.

"Hey Ni." I say in a casual tone.

"Harry, would you be willing to come to Zayn's later? I'm going, and you should go too. Surprise the lad, y'know?" He says.

It had been ages since I'd seen Zayn, and I missed him. I needed to reconnect with the world anyways.

"Eh, okay. I'll go." I replied.

After a short chat, we hung up, and I scurried off to get ready to see my dear friends.

***One hour later***

I rang Zayn's doorbell, eager to see him. The door opened, and there stood Zayn.

"HARRY! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE OKAY!" He yelled, pulling me in for a bear hug. I giggled and made my way through the door. Niall and Liam were sitting on the couch, watching a movie I had never seen. Liam saw me, and jumped up to hug me tightly.

"Harry! It's so great to see you, stranger!" He laughed, a wide grin on his face. We made our way to the couch, refocusing on the movie. Zayn joined, pulling Liam onto his lap, their hands entwined. Apparently they had started dating a few weeks after I had dissappeared.

The front door slammed, and I lifted my head to see the visitor.

When we locked eyes, my heart immediatly started racing.

It was the boy who was my best friend,

My crush,

My first kiss,

My first real relationship,

My first love,

My one and only love,

The boy who broke my heart,

The boy that meant the world to me.

It was Louis.

Standing there, speechless.

Staring directly at me.

The familiar emotions rushing through my veins,

The pain slicing through my soul,

He was the one who caused it.

It didn't matter to me anyways,

It was him.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

*Louis' POV*

My eyes locked onto Harry's face. He lifted his head, his face shifting to shock as he saw me. The familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach, the goosebumps, my bright red face; I still had feelings for him.

STRONG FEELINGS.

I could pick him up and kiss him right now.

But I knew I couldn't.

If I hadn't been confused, things would still be the same. I wouldn't have sadness eating away my heart. Things would still be the same. Harry wouldn't hate me.

Harry.

He was all I could think about for four months straight.

His smile, his laugh, his dimples, his soft curly hair. They were the most beautiful things to me.

I missed his carefree attitude.

I missed the way he sang to me at night.

I missed waking up next to him.

I missed feeling those soft lips against mine.

Guilty feelings flooded into my mind. I didn't deserve Harry. I blew my chance with him. I messed everything up, like the big screw-up I am. I deserved this seemingly eternal sadness. Harry deserved someone perfect, much like himself.

"Louis! Glad you could make it!" Liam exclaimed as he made his way to me for a hug. I smiled and said my hellos to everyone but Harry.

"I'll be right back." Harry mumbled, walking down the hallway into the bathroom.

I followed him, locking the door behind me. Harry turned and gave me a blank stare.

"What do you want?" He muttered.

"I, uhhh... I missed you." I replied nervously. A lame answer like that would definetly not do any good.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about neglecting our friendship..."

"No, no. It's fine..."

"I just needed some time to think and... yeah"

"Huh."

"I'm sorry. This is really awkward."

Harry's expression softened.

"Louis... No, it's fine. I completely understand."

"I just wanted you and I to heal... Before we got in touch."

"Heal..."

I noticed tan scars all over Harry's arms. I grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Harry began to get nervous.

I recognized what he had been doing, and my heart began to ache.

"Harry... Why?"

His eyes began to water, and the tears started pouring.

"I think I need to leave." He said shakily, and pushed past me, walking out of the front door.


	3. Lovely Surprises

*Harry's POV*

As soon as I had walked into the front door of my home, I sank to the floor and sobbed. Seeing Louis was just too overwhelming. Every old emotion had slithered it's way back into my skin. I replayed the encounter over and over through my mind. Consciousness slipped away, and I sunk into sleep.

The sound of buzzing woke me up about an hour later. I picked up my phone.

1 new message.

From Louis.

I frantically opened it, hoping for something reassuring.

"Hazza, are you okay?" It read.

My heart started to race.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just going through a tough time at the moment." I replied.

Louis responded almost instantly.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you. 3"

A heart?

Did that mean...?

No.

Of course not. It was meaningless.

But maybe...

*About 1 month later*

"It's so nice to see you smiling again!" Niall gushed. I smiled wide, feeling happier. My phone went off again for the third time in a minute.

"I'm thinking about coming to the apartment complex to visit you and Ni :3" Said the text from Louis. My cheeks went pink. I was excited.

"Please do so! I miss you, LouLou! c:" I replied.

Louis and I had been talking non-stop ever since that day we saw eachother again. I was still madly in love with him, but I wouldn't let it get in the way of our recovered friendship.

"I'm on my way, bear. :)" Louis replied.

I started to giggle. We used those names back when we were together, and it reminded me of a happier time.

"Oooooh, what's goin' on?" Niall snickered, poking my ribs.

I laughed more, agreeing to tell him.

"So me and Louis have been talking for a month straight now. And things are almost back to normal. He should be here in about fifteen minutes." I sighed.

"Do you still love him?" Niall asked.

"Yes. But I'm not going to let that interfere with our friendship this time. I'll just stop loving him." I said.

Niall didn't seem impressed.

"You can't push your feelings to the side, you know." He said plainly.

"Of course I can."

"No, you can't. And you can't stop loving someone either."

"Niall. I CAN."

"Harry, I know you can't."

"Louis did."

A strange silence fell across the room.

"How did you feel when you saw Louis again?"

"My... My old feelings had resurfaced..."

"Exactly."

My mind was fuzzy with confusion. What the hell did 'Exactly' mean?

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Louis hasn't stopped loving you."

"He HAS."

"No Harry. You don't understand. It's not easy to push away and forget someone who made a significant impact on your life."

"I didn't affect his life in any way."

"You did. You showed him what true love felt like. Love can't die. No matter how hard you try to forget it, it will always be the one thing that overpowers every other feeling in the world."

There was a knock at the front door. Niall made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Niall!" Louis squealed, pulling him into his arms for a tight hug. Then, Louis walked over to me.

"Hey Harry!" He said, in a slightly seductive manner. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a hug that felt... Like the ones we used to share back when he was mine.

No.

He was just being friendly.

Right?

"Hey LouLou" I whispered into his ear, still caught in his embrace. I felt him shiver slightly.

"I'd REALLY love to stay, but I have a few errands I need to run. You guys are welcome to wait here until I finish. I should be back in about an hour." Niall said, a slight smirk visible on his face. That little fuck! I knew what he was doing! And I was loving his idea. Niall waved goodbye, and walked out of the door.

Before I could turn my attention back to Louis, I felt two hands grab the side of my face and pull me close. I stared into Louis' gorgeous eyes. He pulled my face closer. Our noses were touching, and tiny sparks floated through me. Then, our lips met. My eyes shut, and I was intoxicated with pure bliss. He pulled away, not saying anything. I craved more, and I crashed my lips onto his, kissing him with much more force. I pushed him into the couch, and we fell, me on top. I clawed at his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor once it was off. He ripped my button-up shirt off and started running his hands up my chest. I shivered, taking in the feeling of his skin on mine. He pushed me off and onto the ground, pouncing on me. I undid my jeans and pulled them off, then did the same for Louis. We were in nothing but our underwear, yet it was still too much. He moved his lips down my neck, then chest, all the way until he got to my waistband. He yanked them off, gazing at my massive hard-on. Before he could do anything else to me, I grabbed his underwear and pulled them right down to his ankles, waiting for him to quickly kick them off. He returned to my lips, grinding our hips together. I moaned, wanting to release right then.

"Wait." I panted.

"What!? Why!?" Louis protested.

I sat up, pulling my boxers back on.

"I thought things were supposed to be different." I said.

"Harry, I know what I said, but I realized that it was a mistake the minute I let myself say it. I couldn't get you off of my mind. I didn't talk to you because I was ashamed and I didn't want to hear you tell me about how much you hated me. I never stopped loving you. I was a confused fool. I didn't know what to do. But the answer is clear to me now. Harry Styles, I love you with all of my heart. I want to be by your side for forever. Please."

Tears started to form in my eyes. I grabbed his face and pulled so our lips could meet once more. We decided not to fuck, and Louis finally put on his boxers. But we did start making out on the couch.

After about an hour, me and Louis were still going at it.

"The fuck!" Niall yelled.

We stopped and looked at the front door. Niall had returned, and we hadn't heard him come in.

"Please, for the love of god, don't get cum everywhere." He wailed. He decided to go visit Liam, letting us have a bit of privacy while we were sucking face. We were going to meet him there in two hours.

We got ready to leave for Liam's.

"Sooo... Are we... Together... Again?" Louis shakily asked.

"Of course, Tommo." I gushed, messing up his hair.

"Should we tell the boys?"

I thought for a moment.

"Absolutely."

**(Just letting you know, the story ain't over. Be excited for part four. c:)**


End file.
